


Stay with me

by HiveQueen



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Shaun of the Dead, The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si no hubieran tenido ese estúpido accidente? ¿Si Gary no hubiera intentado suicidarse? ¿Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas después de ese día?<br/>¿Que sería de Gary si se diera cuenta de que podría perder lo todo, pero que aun tiene tiempo de remediarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes que he utilizado en esta historia no me pertenecen, obviamente, son propiedad de Edgar Wright y Simon Pegg.

 

 

 

**I**

Los roces de nuestras manos mientras los demás estaban en algo más, era como un lenguaje secreto para nosotros dos. Cobraba un significado distinto dependiendo de la situación, pero fuera donde fuera, podíamos entendernos, solo con símbolos esbozados sobre la piel y miradas que decían más que cualquier palabra.

Él decía que no me creía cada vez que le decía que lo quería, solo me miraba esperando que me riera en cualquier momento, pero como no lo hacía, simplemente se sonreía, negaba con la cabeza y torcía una mueca intentando esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Amaba cuando hacía eso. Lo amaba y sin ánimo de bromear, sé que él también me ama.

Y, sin embargo, Andy nunca acepto mis sentimientos.

“¿Qué me hace diferente de toda la escuela Gary?” me preguntaba sin ánimos de respuesta. “¿Qué tengo de diferente que podría hacerte cambiar?”

Sabía que era su manera de decir que, aunque me quería, no confiaba en mí. Eso me dolía, pero era cierto. Yo no era de confianza, y aunque lo amaba, no estaba seguro de poder resistirme a ser un hijo de puta…

No quería defraudar a Andy, pero siempre lo hacía. Así que me resigne, después de muchos intentos, de muchas formas distintas de decirle lo que sentía por él, después de desvelarme noches enteras pensando en torpes acercamientos que pudieron llegar a ser besos, después de todo lo que me hizo amar a Andy, comprendí que debía dejar de insistir, porque a pesar de que Andy me amaba, como yo lo amaba a él… yo nunca dejaría de ser Gary King.

Pero podía intentarlo.

 

**Prologo**

Un par de patadas en sus costillas lo despertaron, no habían sido realmente fuerte, pero lo habían hecho saltar de igual forma. Parado junto a él había un oficial, seguramente el que le había dado los golpes. Tenía una libreta en la mano, y una expresión de pocos amigos dibujada sobre todo en sus labios muy apretados. Anotaba sin dar tregua, una que otra mirada, se escapaba de la libreta y terminaba contra la suya.

“Despierta a tu amigo” pidió de malas formas el oficial sin dejar de revisar sus propias anotaciones.

Gary sabía que estaba en problemas, Andy seguía inconsciente a su lado, y Steven unos metros más allá, reposaba contra la patrulla, donde lo interrogaba el compañero del oficial que estaba junto a él. Podía correr, podía simplemente salir corriendo y dejar que Andy y Steven se las arreglaran. Podía hacerlo.

Lentamente intento ponerse de pie, dispuesto, incluso a tener que rodar colina abajo si era necesario para no tener que ir con el oficial. Lo miro fijamente, esperando el momento de poner toda su energía en sus piernas para impulsarse y salir corriendo. El hombre se giró a mirar a su compañero en la patrulla, era su oportunidad, se puso de pie, pero solo entonces se percató de que Andy aun lo sostenía de la mano, como lo había estado sosteniendo cuando cayeron dormidos esa misma madrugada. Se quedó estático, mirando la mano de su amigo que, aunque estaba completamente inconsciente, seguía apretando firmemente la suya.

“¿Querías escapar muchacho?” dijo enfadado tomándolo de los antebrazos por la espalda para llevarlo a la patrulla. “Oye tú, despierta de una vez” grito, lanzándole un puntapié igual al que le había dado a Gary segundos antes.

El otro oficial que ya había metido a Steven a la patrulla, fue a buscar a Andy, lo arrastro junto con los otros dos dentro del auto, y con la sirena apagada, ni luces de la torreta, los llevaron hasta el calabozo en la estación, donde deberían esperar la peor condena a la cual podían someterlos… esperar a sus padres.

 

 


	2. II

 

 

**II**

**Papa says no more**

La noche anterior había sido por lejos la mejor noche de toda su vida, sabía que nada volvería a ser tan bueno, pero no creyó que la decepción se experimentaría tan pronto.

La madre de Steven fue la primera en llegar a la comisaría a sacar a su hijo. Lo regaño enfrente de todos, lo que por supuesto fue muy vergonzoso. Gary y Andy no podían dejar de reír, aunque disimuladamente, pues la señora Prince podía darse cuenta de las burlas y terminar reprendiéndolos a ellos también. Cuando el escandalo termino, Steven salió con la cabeza gacha y con un enorme castigo sobre los hombros. 

Los tíos de Andy llegaron un poco después. La tía era mucho más fría con Andy y con Gary o con cualquiera de sus amigos, el tío en cambio parecía completamente desinteresado por especialmente cualquier cosa que no fueran su negocio. Lo arrastraron, prácticamente a empujones hasta la puerta que los separaba, pero antes de cruzarla, Andy dio una última mirada y una leve sonrisa a Gary antes de desaparecer tras de ella. 

Y Gary… bueno Gary se quedó ahí.

Su padre odiaba ese lugar, antes había sido sargento en Londres, pero después de que lo descubrieron vendiendo drogas, le quitaron su placa y lo arrestaron. Juró no volver a acercarse a un lugar así nunca más. Por lo que fue obvio pensar que no iría a recogerlo, sacarlo ni nada por el estilo. Para su sorpresa, llegó, un par de horas después de que se habían llevado a sus amigos. Su cara desganada demostraba que no estaba de muy buen humor. Paso directo a la celda donde estaba esperando, le dio una mirada irritada, pero no dijo nada, cuando abrieron la puerta se puso a caminar por delante de él.

Subieron al auto de su padre en silencio, prendió la radio en una emisora de rock y condujo de vuelta a casa. El hombre saco de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, una cajetilla de cigarros, se puso uno en la boca, y sin mirar a Gary le ofreció uno. Ambos en un gesto prácticamente igual, sacaron el mechero y encendieron su cigarrillo ladeando la cabeza a la derecha, cerraron el encendedor metálico, se quitaron el cigarrillo con la izquierda y exhalaron el humo juntos.

“Debería castigarte” dijo de improviso, sin dejar de mirar el camino. “Un par de correazos te harían bien, como cuando eras un niño”

Gary sorprendido por la calidad del comentario, giro tan rápido su cuello que fácilmente pudo habérselo quebrado. Su padre lo miro de reojo, dio otra calada y volvió la mirada adelante.

“Pero sé que los golpes ya no te hacen efecto. Eres como un mono porfiado. Podría castigarte mil veces y me desobedecerías mil y una más. Bota tus cenizas fuera del auto” dijo dándole una mirada de reproche.

El muchacho arrojo las cenizas afuera y volvió a dar una calada, cada vez más hundido sobre sí mismo. Sabía que hubiera sido mejor que no lo viniera a buscar, lo hubieran soltado en un par de horas más, pero no tendría que soportarlo.

“Te dije que no te tiñerías el pelo, pero te lo teñiste. Siempre haces lo contrario a lo que te digo, ¿por qué? ¿es tan difícil escuchar a tu padre alguna vez en tu vida?”

“¿A qué viene tanto sermón?” pregunto hablando por primera vez.

El señor King lo miro unos segundos y regreso la mirada al frente, Gary sabía que eso solo significaban malas noticias.

“Los Knightly llamaron” dijo estacionándose fuera de la casucha en la que vivían. Ninguno de los dos salió del auto. “Dijeron una sarta de estupideces, alegaron amenazaron y bueno, no quieren que te acerques a Andy otra vez”

“¿Y tú me estás dando esta lata para decirme que no me acerque nunca más a mi mejor amigo?”

“No. Quiero hacerte entender que podrías perderlo todo por tu irresponsabilidad”

“¿Qué quieres, que me ponga corbata y salga a trabajar?”

“Puedes ser un vago el resto de tu vida, pero se inteligente, madura de una maldita vez. Hoy estuvieron a punto del coma etílico, ¿y mañana qué? Vas a darles drogas a tus amigos hasta la sobredosis, vas a chocar el auto en la mitad de la nada, ¿quieres que alguno de tus amigos se muera por tu culpa?” grito

“No seas exagerado he manejado ebrio desde que compre MI auto, además solo fumamos hierva”

“Sí, puede que solo haya sido marihuana. Pero tu amigo Peter le dio una sobredosis y lo dejaste en una banca”

“Como”

“¿Cómo lo sé? Es Newton Heaven, todo se sabe Gary. Agradece que nadie se muere de sobredosis de marihuana”

Aunque sonaba la radio, un pesado silencio se instaló. Gary no había pensado en las consecuencias, en realidad nunca lo hacía, por eso no sabía que pensar ahora. No era su estilo el preocuparse por los demás, su trabajo era ser el irresponsable, pasarlo bien, divertirse, ¿si el maestro Sheppard lo entendía por qué su padre no?

“Tienes que aprender a cuidar a tus amigos. Tienes una semana” dijo sacándose el cinturón y bajando del auto. Gary asustado por esas palabras, rápidamente se bajó también, apresurando el paso para alcanzar a su padre.

“Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con tener una semana?”

“Aprovecha a tus amigos esta semana que te queda, porque te mudas con tu tía Bárbara a Londres”.

“Espera… ¿Qué?”

 

 


	3. III

 

 

**III**

**The best way to say goodbye**

“Y que vas a hacer” pregunto Andy mientras limpiaba sus gafas. Gary hizo un puchero, arrastro los pies y después de dejarse caer junto a Andy, se derramo sobre él, en una especie de abrazo.

“¿Qué crees que puedo hacer? El viejo me tiene atado de las pelotas. No lo soporto.” dijo ocultando su cara en el cuello de su amigo. Andy solo se rio y lo rodeo con un brazo acariciándole el cabello negro.

“Gary vas a enrolar tú o quieres…” pregunto Steven enfrente de ellos, pero con toda su atención en la tarea de moledor que se había asignado.

“No, hazlo tú, me tiemblan las manos” dijo sin deseo de separarse de Andy quien lo acariciaba como a un gatito.

“Dijiste que alcanzaba para tres, pero de aquí me van a salir dos y tal vez una aguja” dijo contrariado. Gary entonces se separó de Andy, sentándose hacia adelante, casi en la orilla de su asiento para mirar la cantidad que Steven había separado sobre una hoja en la mesa que los separaba.

“De hecho alcanzaba para más, pero me lo fume” dijo con una sonrisa descarada que quito tan rápido como el fastidio se apodero de la cara de Andy. “Por qué no haces dos gruesos y listo” dijo, pero sin mirar a Steven que tampoco prestaba atención a lo que ellos dos hacían.

“Yo no voy a fumar” dijo Peter casi en susurro para que no lo escucharan. Lo que claramente no funciono. 

“¿Por qué?” preguntaron los tres sin dejar de mirarlo.

“¿Es una broma? Me dejaron en una banca, tenía pálida y me dejaron en una banca” alego sin decir nada más. Los tres se miraron entre ellos, Steven solo levanto los hombros y continuo su labor.

“Pero estas bien, ¿o no?” dijo Gary sin darle importancia.

“Gary” dijo Andy dándole un suave golpe en la nuca.

“¿Qué?” pregunto sin entender porque le había pegado.

“No te preguntamos, pero como lograste volver a casa” pregunto Andy, intentando pasar de las infantiles actitudes de Gary.

“No quiero hablar de eso” dijo el más pequeño mirándose las manos entre las piernas.

“Vamos bebe Peter, cuéntanos como lo hiciste” pidió Gary con el único interés de querer molestar al más joven por lo que había pasado.

“No” volvió a decir, poniéndose firme.

“¿Alguien me puede hacer las boquillas?” pregunto Steven llevándose el foco de atención.

“¿Tienes boquillas?” le pregunto Andy a Gary, que solo levanto los hombros.

“Se me acabaron”

“¿Peter tienes boquillas?” pregunto Andy otra vez, pero Peter solo negó con la cabeza. Steven, que ya había enrolado el segundo, busco en su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros.

“Saca de aquí” le dijo a Andy arrojándole la cajita. Gary lo tomo saco un cigarrillo y le lanzo la cajetilla Andy. “Oye, tú tienes tus cigarros”

“Estos son mejores”

“Podrías no ser una rata alguna vez Gary” alego Andy entregándole una boquilla lista a Steven.

“Podrías terminar de hacer esos caños para fumar de una vez” Alego Gary a Steven.

“Quieres que lo haga bien o quieres que lo haga rápido” pregunto medio molesto, metiendo con cuidado el cartón en el papelillo.

“Las dos cosas” dijo guardándose el cigarro en la oreja.

“Por qué no me la mamas” contesto levantándole el dedo medio.

“Me encanta cuando le dices eso” dijo Oliver meciéndose en su silla.

“Diablin estabas aquí” chillo Gary.

“No me digas así Gary, y sí llevo todo el puto día aquí esperando que terminen de armar esos caños” alego recibiendo también el dedo medio de Steven.

“¿O no?, yo decía lo mismo” dijo Gary entusiasmado.

“Cállate Gary” dijo Andy masajeándose el tabique.

“Bueno, ahora que diablin está presente vamos a fumar considerablemente menos” continuo sin prestarle atención a Andy.

“Yo no voy a fumar” dijo Peter otra vez.

“Te callas” Gary lo calló de inmediato, volviendo a la conversación.

“Si no te hubieras fumado un tercio tu solo…” continuo Andy notando que lo estaba obviando.

“La compre yo” le contesto descaradamente.

“¿Vamos a encender esto, o qué?” pidió Oli ya bastante irritado. Steven asintió, levantando sus creaciones a la vista de todos. Los cuatro aplaudieron sentándose más cerca de la mesa, incluso Peter. Steven le entrego uno a Gary y prosiguió a sacar su encendedor.

“Espera, ¿consiente?” pregunto antes de que lo encendieran.

“Sí, me gusta fumar así” respondió Gary con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

“Eres lo menos consiente que hay Gary. Yo creo que americana simple” dijo Andy buscando la aprobación de los demás.

“Mejor doble” dijo Oli, levantando los hombros por si no consideraban su opción.

“Okey doble. Tu derecha y yo a la izquierda” indico Gary a Steven que asintió preparado para encender su caño.

“¿Por qué lo enciendes tú? ¿por qué lo enciende Gary?” pregunto Peter desconcertado.

“La hierba es mía”

“Y yo lo arme. Es matemática simple” completo Steven.

“No lo considero justo. Siempre lo encienden ustedes” alego Oliver buscando el apoyo de Andy.

“Cállate, tu llegaste recién, así que asume” dijo Gary encendiéndolo.

“Es americana doble Gary. Pum pum pasa” dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. Gary, inhalo profundo, aplicando pulmón, aguantando la primera quemada y haciéndole un ademán para que lo esperara, dio otra quemada, no tan profunda, retuvo el aire y se lo entrego.

Andy hizo lo mismo, mientras Steven se lo pasaba a Oliver, tosiendo sin dejar escapar aire de sus pulmones. Tomo un poco de agua y siguió tosiendo. Peter se removía incomodo en su silla, mirando como los pitos llegaban de ambos lados. Andy se lo paso primero y aunque al principio dudo, se lo puso en lo boca y fumo profundo.

El segundo le llego cuando daba la segunda quemada al que le había dado Andy, se lo entrego a Oliver y se llevó a la boca el segundo.

“Peter hizo match, se merece otra quemada” dijo Gary desde el otro lado, obligándolo a fumar una tercera vez del segundo caño. Peter negó, pero Andy lo alentó a hacerlo. 

Peter completamente ahogado, le dio una última quemada y se la paso a Andy.

“americana simple” dijo Andy sobre todo a Oli que también lo había recibido por segunda vez.

“¿Llega?” pregunto Steven. Gary asintió, le dio una quemada y se la paso a Steven y Steven a Gary.

“Ya no le queda” dijo Gary y se lo paso otra vez a Andy.

“¿A ver?” lo encendió y le alcanzo a dar una quemada corta antes de que llegara al cartón.

“Oh… que mierda esta hierba Gary” dijo Peter echado sobre la mesa.

“¿Esta estúpida o no?” dijo entre risas, dejándose caer otra vez sobre Andy.

“¿Es del reverendo?” pregunto Oli

“No, es de la planta de mi papá” contesto Gary

“Eres imbécil, tu papá nos va a matar si sabe que estamos fumando a su Mary” alego Andy.

“Los voy a extrañar” dijo obviando el tema de su padre. Apretando su cabeza en el pecho de Andy, esperando que su amigo acariciara su cabeza como antes lo estaba haciendo.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y con sus caras destruidas, asintieron y rieron, como si los cuatro pensaran lo mismo.

“¿Vamos a tomar unos tarros?” dijo Andy, entre los vitoreo de todos, incluyendo a Gary que en dos segundos se paró. Todos hicieron lo mismo, tomaron sus cosas, y se fueron a beber, sin esperar nada más que una noche turbia y divertida como a las que estaban acostumbrados.

 

 


	4. IV

 

 

**IV**

**The day that everything went to hell**

A mitad de camino se habían dado cuenta de que no tenía el dinero suficiente en los bolsillos como para entrar a un pub y beberse el local completo, así que el plan cambio radicalmente.

Tomaron un par de bolsos de la casa de Gary aprovechando de que el señor King estaba trabajando, y con un par de billetes en la mano pasaron al primer mercado.

El plan, era sencillo, arriesgado tal vez, pero sencillo. O eso al menos decía Gary.

Entrarían los cinco, se replegarían en los pasillos pasando de vez en cuando por los refrigeradores de la cerveza, sacarían un paquete de seis y echarlas al bolso cuando los guardias no los estuvieran viendo.

Al principio y por supuesto fuera del local, parecía una tarea fácil, pero el pánico se apodero de Peter que tras sacar su primera cerveza se puso a temblar como gelatina.

Gary le entrego un paquete de papitas fritas y lo mando con el par de billetes que tenían a comprarlo en la caja. Cuando estuvieron listos y Peter salió con el cambio, se fueron con el botín a la casa detrás del campo de golf, donde dejaron las cosas y a Peter, y fueron por más al siguiente mercado.

Una hora después y con Peter asumiendo que ya se los habían llevado detenidos, llegaron con el doble de lo que habían traído la primera vez, además de mucho más que solo cervezas en lata.

La primera cerveza en la mano de cada uno, sonó al unísono, chirriando entre espuma y gritos de festejo, con música puesta en el radio viejo del lugar y tragos al seco, seguidos de una y otra lata más.

Las botellas de ron y de tequila fueron las siguientes víctimas, el vodka no se quedó atrás y pronto hasta el vino tinto salió a hacer su jugada, las bebidas acompañantes, mezcladas torpemente en vasos de plástico igualmente robados fueron las que más resistieron la noche.

De alguna forma se había corrido la voz, y lo imposible se había vuelto realidad, llego aún más alcohol. La mayor parte de su círculo social había llegado a la casa detrás del campo de golf, pero lo más importante con más tragos.

Las latas de cerveza y las botellas de destilados vacías, chocaban en el piso contra la cantidad incontable de pies que estaban en el lugar. Gary buscando en el lugar a sus muchachos, descubrió a Peter saliendo a hurtadillas, lo que probablemente era porque el idiota que golpeaba a Peter en la escuela, que justamente Gary no recordaba nunca su nombre, había llegado también, lo que había arruinado su ánimo.

Rápidamente busco a Oliver para ver si le prestaba ayuda con este tema un tanto más personal, lamentablemente el diablin estaba durmiendo debajo de una de las viejas mesas. Steven fue fácil de hallar, le comento el plan, y aunque se consideraba un pacifista estuvo dispuesto a partirle la madre al maldito ese. Solo hacía falta Andy, pero como no lo encontró fueron solo ellos dos a dar caña.

La cosa no termino bien, el tipo había venido con sus amigos, así que eran tres contra dos, o al menos hasta que Andy hizo acto de presencia. Amaba cuando se ponía agresivo, claro que ese no era el momento para decirlo.

Entre los tres, y contra esos tres, las patadas, golpes, manotazos y demás, volaron de un lado a otro, así que nadie podría asegurar con certeza quien le pego a quien. Un último combo, de Andy por supuesto, dejo al idiota en el piso. Todos gritaban, bueno, solo las chicas que salieron corriendo, y los tipos agarraron lo que les quedaba encima y también se fueron.

La verdad, no se habían ido por la pelea, y no se dieron cuenta de que en realidad había sido por las sirenas de la policía hasta que esta estuvo relativamente cerca. Andy corrió por Peter, mientras Steven y Gary sacaban a diablin de debajo de la mesa y lo metían al auto del menor (Ya que la bestia estaba aún en la comisaría y estaría ahí hasta que se pagara la multa, pero eso es otro cuento)

Metieron al inconsciente Oliver contra la ventana, Gary que era el único experimentado en conducir ebrio, tomo el mando mientras los otros se metían como podían, lo más rápido que pudieron para salir de ahí corriendo.

Pronto habían perdido a la patrulla o eso es lo que querían creer. Se estacionaron fuera de los patios de Bassil y se escondieron en el cobertizo del viejo mientras el alboroto afuera se calmaba.

Oliver despertó desconcertado, pero justo a tiempo, porque Gary había sacado de la manga no solo la mejor anécdota de cómo habían vengado el honor de su pequeño amigo Peter, sino también un gramo de cogollo recién sacado de Mary.

Steven con astucia y rapidez, saco su moledor y papelillos, y en menos de lo que se había demorado en la mañana y con considerablemente menos luz, logro armar dos caños perfectos, aunque sin filtro, pero a esas alturas de la jarana, que importaba.

Le entregaron uno a Andy, pues había sido el héroe de la noche y otro al pequeño Peter, que medio avergonzado lo acepto. Por supuesto diablin alego, por ser el único que jamás encendía los caños. Pronto el cobertizo se convirtió en un sahumerio y un coro de imparable toz, pero no salieron. Steven había logrado salvar unas botellas de cerveza que habían traído los idiotas y como botín de guerra lo bebieron hasta el fondo.

Todo era risas, estupideces de ebrios y volados. Una noche como ninguna. Hasta que la taquicardia le quito el habla.

Desde ese momento, todo se fue a la mierda.

Peter estaba pálido, más de lo normal, sus labios estaban morados y sus ojos estaban oscuros. Le estaba pasando otra vez, sobre dosis de marihuana. Lo único que podían hacer era sacarlo a tomar aire y rogar que tuviera comida en el auto para hacerlo volver.

La misión se vio truncada a la mitad del trayecto cuando Peter se puso a vomitar sin responder a los llamados de los demás. Rápidamente lo subieron al auto para llevarlo a casa. Gary estaba demasiado asustado como para conducir, así que Andy, borracho como nunca tomo el volante y condujo, hasta que recordaron que no era el mejor plan llevárselo en ese estado otra vez a su padre. Sin demora dieron vuelta en u y condujeron sin rumbo, mientras peleaban entre todos por dónde ir, nadie quería presentarse en esas condiciones en sus propias casas, así que la pelota, que iba de uno a otro, termino por caer en Gary. Andy entonces volvió a girar, derrapando los neumáticos para salir del carril por el que iban y remontar el camino a la casa de su amigo. 

Peter no reaccionaba, pero su cuerpo amenazaba con seguir vomitando. Ya faltaba poco, solo un par de cuadras, doce o trece tal vez, pero ya casi era nada. El señor King les daría un sermón, pero eso no era importante cuando se trataba de la salud de uno de sus amigos.

Gary seguía en shock, miraba a Peter como si jamás hubiera visto una pálida en acción. Tal vez la charla con su padre le había entrado por un oído y no había salido después de todo.

Faltaban solo cinco calles cuando una camioneta salió de la nada.

 

 

 


	5. V

 

 

**V**

**What the hell do we do now?**

La camioneta doblo la esquina justo sobre ellos. Había salido de la nada y si llevaba las luces delanteras encendidas, ninguno lo había notado.

Andy intento desviar a un costado y el conductor del otro auto intento frenar, solo gracias a esto, el otro auto solo los impacto desde atrás. Rápidamente ambos autos redujeron la velocidad a cero.

Los cuatro consientes respiraron agitados, pero aliviados de no haber sufrido daños, por lo menos por el momento, porque del otro auto se había bajado el conductor, un tipo alto y musculoso que parecía tener solo un destino… ellos.

la puerta del conductor. 

La verdad no les hubiera sido difícil enfrentarse los cuatro contra uno, pero los cuatro se pusieron paranoicos e incluso gritaban que Andy prendiera otra vez el motor y se largaran lo más pronto posible. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo o si quiera pensar en ellos, el tipo ya había llegado y sin mediar permiso, tomo el aza de la puerta del conductor y la abrió de un tirón.

“¿Andy?” preguntó el hombre tan sorprendido como ellos, que desde hace ya unos segundos parecían petrificados de miedo. “Como no, el grupito de idiotas causando problemas”

Andy recupero el aliento y afinando la mirada supo de quien se trataba.

“Señor King” dijo Andy y todos se tensaron. “Déjeme explicarle, Peter…”

“No me expliques ni una mierda. Bajen del auto o lo que quede de él ahora y métanse a la casa antes de que me… solo métanse a la casa” dijo obviamente hirviendo de rabia. Los cuatro, llevando a Peter a cuestas, corrieron lo que faltaba para llegar a la casa de los King.

Tiraron al pequeño en el sofá y después de meterle comida a la fuerza, pudieron relajarse al ver que ya estaba entrando en un color más natural. Entonces Oliver se acercó a la ventana para ver en que andaba el padre de Gary. Afuera se estaba empezando a armar un gran revuelo por lo sucedido, los vecinos chismosos y las personas preocupadas se acercaron al señor King para ver si todo estaba bien.

Sin demora llego la grúa, seguido de la patrulla de policía. Oli cerro la cortina y se fue a sentar con los demás. Los cinco, no supieron cuánto tiempo, pero se quedaron sentados en el sofá hasta que el padre de Gary llegó.

Sin demora, sin si quiera esperar a que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí, comenzó a gritar con ese tono aterrador que solían tener los padres, acercándose amenazadoramente a Gary quien por supuesto se llevó casi todos los retos.

El padre de Gary no era considerado un hombre violento, agresivo ni mucho menos, nunca había peleado siquiera con su ex mujer, y en raras ocasiones, por lo general cuando Gary le desobedecía de ex profeso, llegaba a levantarle la mano. Una cachetada fue suficiente, lo bastante fuerte para hacerle quedar en claro que estaba enfurecido.

Los demás, por supuesto no se la llevaron fácil. Si sus padres nunca habían sido lo suficientemente duros con ellos, no se lo mencionaron al señor King, solo su tono de voz era suficiente para hacerlos temblar y que les gritara recriminándolos solo provoco que se encogieran aún más sobre sí mismos. 

Cuando ya se había desquitado y los chicos habían recibido por igual los retos, los mando a poner en orden la pieza de Gary para se quedarán, mientras él, metido en su cocina, se puso a preparar la cena. Nadie chisto, nadie se oponía a lo que el señor King decía o pedía, después de todo, siempre era muy bueno con ellos, incluso después de retarlos. Comieron juntos, como lo habían hecho muchas veces, y como el padre de Gary sabía que habían fumado, se preocupó de preparar mucha comida.

No volvieron a hacer reventones el resto de los días que les quedaron juntos. Preferían juntarse en la casa de alguno de ellos, fumar un poco a escondidas, tomarse un par de cervezas, pero nada que pudiera otra vez terminar mal. Incluso se habían juntado más de una vez para ayudar a empacar las cosas de Gary y al cabo de una semana ya estaban listos para decir adiós.

Gary iría en su propio auto, claro que este estaba lleno de cosas en los asientos, así que nadie más que el cabía dentro. Su padre llevaría lo que faltaba en su camioneta. Así que solo les quedaba esa noche, la última de todas.

Se fueron a las colinas caminando, se tiraron en el pasto, compartieron cigarrillos y unas cervezas, compartieron viejas anécdotas, recordaron antiguos momentos de los que solo pudieron reír hasta ya no poder más. Cuando cayó la noche llegó la hora de despedirse.  

El primero fue Oliver, Gary lo apretó entre sus brazos y después de molestarlo otra vez por su cicatriz y por su hermana, volvió a abrazarlo para despedirse finalmente de él.

Luego fue por Peter, se le lanzo encima, provocando la inevitable caída. Rodo abrazado a él un par de vueltas, y después lo soltó, riéndose de lo mareado que lo había dejado.

Steven se le acerco él solo, no acepto el abrazo, le ofreció la mano, un fuerte apretón, pero Gary no se dejó esquivar y cuando lo pilló con la guardia baja, se abrazó a él.

Gary se despidió otra vez, prometiendo volver de vez en cuando para visitarlos y no perderles el rastro, los tres hicieron un ademán y comenzaron a alejarse, cada cual a sus respectivas casas.

Solo faltaba Andy.

Gary se acercó a él en silencio, no estaba seguro como debía hacerlo, como debía decirlo, entonces Andy lo miro, no fue necesario nada más, solo una mirada para pedirle que se sentara junto a él. Este lo hizo, apretándose a su lado.

“¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora Gary?” dijo mirándolo fijamente. Gary hizo lo mismo, entonces levanto los hombros y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su amigo.

“Crees que… pudieras” dijo nervios, Andy estaba seguro a lo que refería, pero como un impulso, tomo la mano de su amigo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Gary.

“Me prometes que volverás. Aunque sea solo una vez al año” dijo sin mirarlo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Gary levanto la cabeza otra vez y buscando la mirada de Andy, asintió encarecidamente. Andy sonrió, acortando la distancia hasta sus labios.

Gary dio un brinco de sorpresa, separándose de su amigo apenas un par de segundos después de que le diera ese sorpresivo beso. Estaba rojo, como nunca antes con nadie antes de Andy, ninguna chica había logrado descolocarlo y hacer que el blanco perfecto de su rostro se tornara rojo brillante. Andy sonrió satisfecho de poder lograr estas reacciones en el gran Gary King, entonces se acercó de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración agitada de Gary contra sus labios. Se apretó contra ellos y saboreando ese aroma a tabaco y cerveza. Gary no quiso esperar, así que apresuro la velocidad de sus labios contra los de Andy, apretándolos, haciéndolos sonar húmedos. Abrió su boca, esperando que su amigo quisiera entrar y sentir un poco más de él, lo que por supuesto no fue rechazado. Gary sin separase de sus labios, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso debajo de su espalda, arrastrando a Andy de apoco sobre su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

“Andy…” dijo a centímetros de él, bajo su cuerpo, con una de sus manos aun enlazada a la de él.

“¿Si?”

“Te amo” dijo alcanzándolo otra vez para besarlo, un beso corto que se separó de inmediato. “Lamento no habértelo demostrado lo suficiente”

“Está bien. No era necesario”

“¿Por qué?”

“Sabes muy bien que no hubiera funcionado. Prefiero tenerte cerca siempre como un amigo, que tenerte solo un instante y entre más personas que demandaran de ti tu atención”

“Pero…”

“No Gary, no lo hubiera soportado” dijo Andy con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. “Creo que ahora tampoco soporto mucho que te vayas”

“Vendré a verte. Dos veces al mes, y estaremos juntos, así como ahora, solos nosotros dos” dijo intentando sonar más optimista.

“No es cierto Gary”

“¿Por qué dices eso?” dijo medio molesto.

“Porque te conozco y me gustas tal y como eres, pero soy realista”

Andy se levantó del cuerpo de Gary para volver a sentarse del lado que sus manos seguían unidad, aun resistiéndose a soltarlo, a pesar de todo. Gary parecía estar meditando, no decía nada, no se levantó, apenas parecía que restaba atención a su alrededor, entonces como un susurro, con los ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido le pregunto a su amigo “¿Me amas?”

Andy lo miro con la misma tristeza con la que lo había mirado la primera vez que se había confesado, pero no dijo nada, soltó su mano y se puso en pie.

“Hay que irnos Gary”

“Contéstame”

“Sabes la respuesta, pero te olvidas cuando te conviene”

“No es justo”

“Nunca lo es. Adiós Gary, te deseo lo mejor”

Gary se quedó ahí, hasta que Andy ya se había ido. Y mirando el cielo nocturno, llevo un par de dedos a sus labios y con lágrimas en los ojos recordó una y otra vez lo maravilloso que había sido besar por primera vez a Andy. 

 

 


	6. VI

 

 

**VI**

 

El timbre suena en el mostrador, la comida que pidió la otra mesa debe estar lista, la nuestra no ha llegado aún, pero como pedimos tanto, no nos van a traer de a pocos, seguro y lo traen todo junto. Aunque al menos pudieron avernos traído las sodas que pedimos, tengo sed, siento la garganta reseca y las manos muy calientes.

Supongo que no ayuda el hecho de que Ed este sentado, casi pegado a mí, en medio del único restorán sin aire acondicionado, con olor a frituras y justo en el verano más caluroso que alguna vez habíamos tenido en Londres.

“¿Me estas escuchando Shaun?”

“Sí, sí cariño”

Además, esta esto. Me están recriminando, casi echándome la culpa de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo. Bueno, no sé si me está echando la culpa, quizás solo se está quejando, pero he perdido el hilo hace tanto rato que la verdad no sé cómo volver a meterme en la conversación.

“Tienes que entender Shaun”

“¿Qué cosa?”

Ella se para, jamás entendí que fue lo que paso, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar sin esperar la comida que habíamos pedido, aunque realmente creo que solo habíamos pedido nosotros dos; de todas formas, era mucha comida y esperaba que se quedara con nosotros a comer… no sé porque se fue.

“¿Por qué la comida no ha llegado aún?” preguntó, aun mirando el lugar vacío que ha dejado mi actualmente reciente ex novia.

“No lo sé” contesta Ed sin darle la más mínima importancia.

 

**Problems of an average teenager**

 

Llego a su casa arrastrando los pies, como lo hacía siempre, con el polerón sucio con salsa de tomates, y con una expresión tan depresiva, tan pálido que hasta podía pasar por uno de esos monstruos que tenía dibujado en alguna de sus croqueras. O al menos eso pensó su madre al verlo entrar a la cocina, apenas produciendo un gruñido ahogado en su garganta.

“¿Estas bien peca?” pregunto Bárbara.

Su joven hijo, se giró con lentitud, como si solo reaccionara al sonido y no a las palabras de su madre, entonces negó quedamente antes de volver a emprender su camino a su presa, la nevera.

“¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Un emparedado de carne salteada?” pregunto, esta vez recibiendo un pesado asentimiento.

Shaun camino a uno de los taburetes de la cocina y se dejó caer en él, mirando con los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras marcadas, cada movimiento que hacía su madre alrededor de los mesones y la cocina, preparando una de sus especialidades.

“Una amiga tuya vino hoy” anuncio ella, prendiendo el fuego en la cocina y llevando el sartén con una pisca de aceite al calor.

El rubio dio un respingo sobre sí mismo y como si esas palabras lo hubieran revivido, se irguió con el rostro iluminado y pregunto “¿Catherine?”

“No, no, la otra chica, ¿Cómo se llamaba? … Ivonne, sí Ivonne” respondió ella con naturalidad empezando a freír la carne. Shaun, claramente decepcionado, volvió a su estado de muerto viviente, esta vez aún más abandonado sobre el mesón.

“¿Y qué quería?” pregunto, sin tener realmente interés en saberlo, al tiempo que su madre ya preparaba el emparedado.

“Vino a dejarte algunas cosas, trajo una caja con casetes” entonces agrego las verduras y la salsa. “Dijo que te los habías olvidado el otro día en su casa. Te los dejé arriba” dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa entregándole el plato con el emparedado listo.

“¿Volviste a entrar a mi cuarto mamá?” alego engullendo su comida.

“No, claro que no. Fuiste muy claro la última vez, así que le dije a Gary que lo hiciera” dijo ella sin darse cuenta en el estado de apnea en que se había quedado el rubio; volviendo su atención a los platos y el sartén que se habían ensuciado al cocinar.

En menos de un segundo desapareció de la cocina, dejando el emparedado con apenas una mordida sobre el mesón. Corrió tan rápido como pudo escaleras arriba, hasta la última habitación del pasillo justo al lado del baño.  

La puerta estaba cerrada, giro el picaporte y dentro, sobre su cama se encontraba su primo, con una de sus revistas playboy en una mano y sus papitas chinas que había comprado en un evento en la otra, con su estúpido abrigo puesto en la casa, y ni siquiera hacía frio, además con su maldito gel perfumado, contaminando su pieza con ese olor.

“Tienes una buena colección de revistas eróticas, aunque mi favorita fue la del rey mono” dijo, arrojándole una de sus historietas prohibidas en la cara, que hasta ese momento estaba roja como un disco pare.

“Que has… por qué… sal de mi habitación” dijo avergonzado, pero firme y al mismo tiempo temeroso de lo que su primo pudiera hacer.

El moreno se levantó lentamente, dejo la revista y las papitas a un lado, tomo una de las cintas de casete que Ivonne había traído y se le acerco, amenazante. Shaun cerró los ojos cuando la mano adornada con anillos de Gary se movió en dirección a su cara, y apretó los ojos y aún más su cuerpo cuando sintió como los largos dedos se entrelazaban lentamente con su cabello.

“Por cierto, me gustan tus mezclas bebe pecas” dijo revolviéndole el cabello antes de salir de su cuarto e irse al que él ocupaba frente a él. “Me quedare esta” dijo mostrándoselo antes de encerrarse en su propio cuarto.

Solo entonces Shaun se permitió soltar en un fuerte suspiro todo el aire que había retenido, esa pinta de matón que Gary tenía, siempre lo hacía estremecerse, sobre todo cuando estaban solos. Sin embargo, Gary nunca había sido malo, cruel o pendenciero con él, de hecho, Gary pasaba tanto tiempo fuera o encerrado en su cuarto que apenas y lo veía en los momentos estrictamente necesarios, como las cenas o los desayunos; y en los únicos momentos en los que estaban juntos, parecía que no lo tomaba en cuenta y si lo hacía, lo miraba como si estuviera recordando a alguien.

Entro a su cuarto y sin esperar empezó a ordenar todo el desastre que Gary había dejado, inmiscuyéndose en sus revistas secretamente guardadas para que su madre no las encontrara.

La verdad no tenía razón para tener miedo de él, pero tenía un aura, si así podía decirle, que era tan imponente que prefería evitarlo.

Intento no pensar más en eso y siguió con su trabajo, el lugar era un verdadero desastre y entre todas sus cosas, encontró una cinta que no era suya, una mezcla de rock, nombrada con letras verdes que decían: para Gary <3

Su culpa sería si acaso Gary lo había buscado y lo había dejado de lado; lo pensaba frecuentemente, pero francamente no creía poder encajar con él. Imaginaba a los amigos de los que alguna vez había oído hablar, como unos pandilleros, que todos usando esos abrigos negros largos y anillos en los dedos como Gary; que podría hacer él entre chicos como esos.

Tomo todo para guardarlo bajo la cama, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los snacks que había comprado en los eventos estaban reducidos a envoltorios vacíos. Completamente fuera de sí, fue hasta la habitación de su primo, y armándose del poco valor que podía mostrar en aisladas ocasiones como estas, entro a la pieza del mayor sin llamar, intentando ser lo más amenazador que su pequeño y menudo cuerpo le permitiese.

“Maldición Gary, esas frituras eran…” entro gritando, pero apenas lo vio sentado en la ventana, limpiándose la cara de evidentes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, supo, en silencio que su vida había acabado. Gary lo miro con enfado, un enfado que no había visto jamás en él.

El moreno se puso en pie y antes de que Shaun pudiera reaccionar y huir a su cuarto, lo pesco del polerón y lo jalo dentro de su cuarto.

 

 


End file.
